Merry Christmas, By the Way
by melancholicreveriepatd
Summary: A fluffy Dandy one-shot based on the photo from Mindy Kaling's Instagram.


Mindy opened the door to the outer balcony of the practice and exited the building, desperately needing some air. The sky was clear and beautifully aglow with stars, despite the cold bite of the late December air. The Christmas party inside she had decided to throw was nice – perhaps nicer if the guy she'd been pining over for the past month was there – but she could only take so much. Especially since the majority of the people there were her coworkers. They were her friends, as much as she disliked admitting it, but they were exhausting. The thought of Morgan in that horridly tacky Christmas sweater while relentlessly chasing after Tamra was enough by itself to make Mindy shy away due to sheer embarrassment.

A figure moving below her caught her attention. She could see the outline of a dark figure on the lower part of the balcony. Mindy slowly descended the stairs, letting her imagination run wild with the fantasy of her prince charming awaiting her descent. He would be clad in a tux, have stylishly slicked back hair – but not in that weird greaser way – with a dazzling smile and…

As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she could make out more clearly the broad shoulders and even hear a little rattle with each breath he took. Mindy exhaled, slightly disappointed, but it quickly passed as her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing out here? Pouting?"

"Yeah, why?" Danny replied casually, not showing any sign of surprise at her presence. He didn't even turn to look at her; he merely continued to stare ahead at the cityscape before him.

"Funny. Seriously, what's going on?" Mindy joined him, standing beside him and leaning at the ledge of the building as they both took in the sight before them.

"It just got a little stuffy in there."

Mindy stared at him for longer than was normal, seemingly searching for something unknown to Danny.

"What? What are you looking at?" He questioned uncomfortably as his palms dampened under her scrutiny.

"No cigarette?" She confirmed excitedly. Danny laughed in spite of himself as she playfully nudged his arm. "Hm, looks like my words are starting to finally break through that thick skull of yours."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them. Danny turned around so he was facing their building with his back leaning against the ledge. He took in the scene before him.

"The lights look nice out here," he noted, gesturing at the twinkling decorative lights that weaved among the staircase, lined the windows, and were scattered practically anywhere else they could fit.

"They do, don't they?" Mindy added. Her voice took on a slightly dreamy tone as she took in the beautiful view before her. Danny stole a glance in her direction and noted her shift in mood.

"Still determined to turn this place into some kind of romantic haven?"

"Nah, there are better places for romance."

"Such as?" Danny pressed further, his curiosity peaked.

"Beats the hell out of me…" She muttered bitterly. Danny chuckled with a dark amusement.

"Jeesh, Min, you're starting to sound like me."

"Don't say that, you jerk!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the smile that played at the corner of her lips as she punched him in the shoulder.

Danny let out a youthful giggle. Mindy couldn't help but notice how dazzling his smile was when he was so at ease. As his laughter subsided he let out a prolonged sigh.

"Is it weird that I'd take quiet moments like this over whatever is happening in that party in a heartbeat?"

"For you? No," Mindy replied nonchalantly. "For me, it's a little out of character."

_"Do_ you prefer this... us? Well, I just mean-" Danny stuttered, suddenly nervous and instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Yes. I'm starting to appreciate escaping from the party more than actually being in it," Mindy laughed. "I now know what aging feels like. Oh god, Danny, kill me now…" She buried her face in her hands.

Danny reassuringly patted her back.

"Welcome to the old life."

"Can I at least get a cane or something?" Mindy mused, continuing to ramble on. "No! One of those fancy motorized sit-down scooters that can have a roof. I can _so _see me racing through the streets and forcibly nudging people out of my way."

Yet another beat of silence filled the air between them.

"Remember this time last year?" Mindy asked, almost to herself.

"I try not to." Danny grumbled.

_"Ugh_, me either. Christmas just really isn't my time of year... It's never as magical or peaceful as I work it up to be, you know? Something terrible always tends to happen and then I spend the rest of the year moping."

"Oh c'mon, Min," Danny rolled his eyes exhaustedly. "Are you seriously going to try and tell me that every Christmas you get cheated on by some doped-up drug addict?"

"Obviously not, Danny. I don't, like, chase after guys who ruin my life. I'm not on some mission of self-destruction."

"Sometimes it sure seems like it…" He whispered truthfully, once again regretting the phrase that slipped from his mouth without permission.

"Whoa, rude. Can we not talk about this?" Mindy snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out an agitated huff of air.

"Fine," Danny raised his hands in surrender. "I apologize."

"You think I do it on purpose then, hm?" Mindy continued without missing a beat. "Do you think I date guys who end up being assholes for fun?"

Danny became instantly irritated at how utterly clueless she was to her own relentless, self-sabotaging routine.

Name one guy you've been with who's actually been good for you. You can't, can you? You're always changing yourself for them or doing things you don't want or need to do." He vented coldly.

Mindy remained silent.

_What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to push her away? Just shut up already! _Danny internally scolded himself.

"You win, Danny. I must just love the heartbreak then, don't I?"

"Jesus, Min. That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"I… I hate seeing you get hurt."

"Well thank you for caring, I guess," Mindy replied in that emotionless, yet defensive way she tended to do when someone offended her with the truth. "Nice to know something good has come out of your unhealthy obsession with me."

"Merry Christmas, by the way." Danny murmured, letting her last comment slide.

"Yeah, you too." Mindy linked her arm between his and rested her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she did it; it was simply comforting to be close to her friend. Danny instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. Neither of them showed the slightest sign of discomfort or discontent. After yet another relaxing break in conversation, Danny spoke up with a newfound confidence.

"Don't let this go to your head, but do you want to dance?" He continued to stare ahead.

"_Really_, Danny?" Mindy rolled her eyes, releasing his arm and lifting her head off of his shoulder so she could turn and face him. "You open with _don't let this go to your head?_ What does that even mean?"

"It means don't overthink it. Just think of it as an apology for meddling in your love life. Would you like to dance with me or not?" He asked matter-of-factly, as he stepped in front of her and extended his hand casually. Although it was done with an air of nonchalance, Mindy couldn't help but be taken aback by the chivalrous attitude that she only saw in movies.

"Yes, but only because this is the cutest thing I've probably ever done," She agreed as she accepted his hand. They walked until they were in the middle of the make-shift, outdoor basketball court. The faint music from the party was within in earshot, so they swayed along to the calming holiday tune.

"You weren't meddling, you're right. I'm not good at taking criticism," Mindy admitted.

"You're right, you're not," Danny graciously agreed.

"Whoa, okay. You're no Doctor Perfect either, buddy."

"Do we really need to argue right now?" Danny slowly spun her.

"What else are we supposed to do?" She joked as she twirled, then returning her free hand to his shoulder as he drew her back into his embrace.

Danny emitted a quiet laughed that quickly shifted into a content sigh. When she placed her hand on his shoulder he automatically pulled her even closer than before.

"What are you thinking about?" The casual mood between them began melding itself into something more. Mindy felt as if the crisp winter air held a slight trace of electricity as the words left her mouth.

"You really want to know?" He asked tentatively. Mindy nodded in response.

"If you tell anyone I said this I will blame it on the copious amounts of alcohol I've drank tonight."

"Have you even been drinking?"

"I had a beer," Danny replied offhandedly.

"Oh, okay." Mindy was genuinely confused. He quickly continued.

"I'm thinking that if I had to be in this position, doing what we're doing right now, for a long time… I wouldn't be completely miserable."

Mindy hesitated at his tone and lost the rhythm they had been moving to. She almost instantly recovered, snuggling in even closer to him. She didn't let herself wonder why his sincere tone drew her to him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well, since I actually _have _ingested a decent amount of alcohol tonight and therefore have a totally viable excuse for being so open, I'd say that I feel happy… here." She felt shy, much to her confusion.

"Good, me too. What's your wish this year?"

Mindy laughed at that randomness and absurdity of the question.

"Jeez I haven't done this since I was like, what, 7?"

"Oh c'mon, go with it," Danny pressed. He was so spiteful and practically oozing felicity that Mindy couldn't say no.

"Alright, well… I wish to finally start listening to my grumpy best friend and stop dating losers that I feel the need to impress."

"Good one. It, uh, relates to mine quite nicely." He continued to move her in a lazy, almost waltz-like fashion, hoping she wouldn't notice his raising temperature.

"So what is it?"

"How cheesy do you want the answer to be?"

"What? Does wittle Danny boy wanna be an astronaut?" She teased.

"You've seen my fear of heights; that would not be pretty," Danny shuddered in response.

"It's space, how does that even-? Actually I guess you have a point," Mindy chuckled. "Anyway let's hear it, in all its cheesy glory."

"My wish is to take chances and try new things, even if it's risky." Danny replied, suddenly adopting a mask of confidence he didn't know he could have at a time like this. He took advantage of his courage and dipped her – it was effortless. He felt as if he was floating himself.

"Have anything specific in mind?" Mindy giggled, still keeping the conversation rolling, somewhat to Danny's dismay.

"I uh, just…" He trailed off, staring at the woman in his arms who he was currently hovering over as he half-suspended her upper body above the ground.

"Like you said," Mindy encouraged him. "Go with it."

"Maybe to finally have the nerve to finally speak my mind," He continued as he raised her back into an upright began swaying once again. **"**Or act on things or something… "

"_Seriously?"_ Mindy abruptly halted, bringing their dance to a complete stop. "You, like, never shut up. How is that even possible?"

"That makes two of us," He teased. He was happy to direct the conversation back towards her as the high he had been on from dancing with her began to fade.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's holding you back? Just yell it from the top of the rooftops or something, get it off your chest." She shrugged, as if it were that easy.

"I could," Danny pretend to weigh his options. "But it's not one of those things that all of New York needs to know about."

"Ugh, I pray for the woman who ends up with you."

"Why's that?"

"You'll probably like, never let her see the light of day, and just hide her from the public eye. Maybe even lock her up in a dingy cellar – no windows, no one goes in, no one goes out… Get ready to be every sociopath and/or villain from any horror movie ever." Mindy pretended to act creeped out, but Danny knew she was all too smug to be pointing out his introverted tendencies.

"Do apartments have cellars?" Danny egged her on.

"Shut up, you know I'm right." She replied dismissively.

"Well, if there's any point in arguing this further, I should say that hiding _her _from the world would be impossible." He replied tentatively. _Shut up while you can, Castellano…_

Mindy was quiet. She sensed a shift in the atmosphere. She took in the man before her. A person whom at one point she could barely stand to be in the same room with, who she constantly referred to as the _handsome jerk_, and who criticized every waking moment of her life, was far from the man she saw now. The Danny back then never would have held his hand out and asked her to dance, let alone be so open and look at her with such a caring, comfortable gaze. She wanted to be confused, but it simply felt right. Whatever their companionship was leaning towards was natural and effortless. It unnerved her.

"What happened to you? You've… changed." She almost whispered. She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but she made no attempt to take it back.

Danny nodded.

A shiver shot through her. She blamed it on the weather.

"Come on, let's go inside. I don't know how you've managed to last this long out here in that thing," He gestured to her blue, gemstone-accentuated, long sleeve dress. He began to move past her, so she clutched his hand and followed him.

"This _thing _is Armani, but you're probably right." As they headed towards the stairs that led back up to the practice, Mindy was reminded of the party that was taking place inside. She groaned and pulled back on Danny's hand. "Do we have to? It's so nice out here and I hate at least ninety percent of the people in there. Can't we just stay out here, like, forever? _How much have I had to drink tonight? Jeez shut up, Mindy!_

"You know, you are right about one thing. It is kind of romantic out here. With the lights and whatnot," Danny offered, hoping she would catch the hint, yet also worried to find out what she would do if she did.

"Told you! Jeez, has it always been this cold around this time of year?" Mindy shivered once again, this time a little weary of what had caused it. She wasn't actually _that_ cold. She met Danny's gaze and shivered again.

"Alright let's go," He reluctantly ushered her up the staircase, putting her needs ahead of his own for the moment.

"Ugh, fine."

They reached the top of the staircase, but there seemed to be a hesitance between them. Danny took the opportunity to speak up.

"Hey, Min," He began shakily. "Before we go back in there, I just wanted to say thank you. For being here for me. I'm so grateful for you, even though I suck at showing it most of the time." He hesitated on the one part he couldn't put into words.

"I'm grateful for you too Danny," Mindy happily replied. She hugged him in return. "Merry Christmas," She whispered, wanting more than anything to prolong this moment for as long as possible. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few seconds, then they broke apart.

"You're right, though. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if all of New York knew, you know? Maybe that's what I need," He picked up where his previous attempt had left off, regaining the confidence to continue.

Mindy was confused. He was staring right at her, but he seemed to be giving himself some kind of outward pep talk that made no sense whatsoever. Her throat became dry and her stomach felt weightless. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Are you alright?" Was all she managed to choke out.

Danny took in her wide-eyed, confused stare and let out an amazed laugh. Before she had a chance to respond he grasped her upper arms firmly and crashed his lips against hers.

It wasn't an angry, passionate, or needy. It was simple, excited, electric and _perfect._ Mindy responded with as much enthusiastic vigour as she could. She couldn't believe how effortless it felt.

After a few chaste, yet meaningful kisses, Danny pulled back and elicited the most dazzling smile.

The thoughts running through his mind reminded him of a line from _When Harry Met Sally_, from the scene Mindy had made him watch countless times. When Harry mentions that when you realize that you want to be with someone, you want it to start right away, or something like that. _Crap, I'll have to work on that._

And he would work on it. He'd do anything, and it excited him. He was done taking the easy and safe route, remaining too scared to get what he wanted. He was practically consumed by giddiness at the possibilities.

They both remained motionless until the sliding glass door beside them swung open, and a disheveled and slightly tipsy Morgan appeared in the doorway.

"Dr. C, Dr. L! Perfect," He looked between the two before turning back into the room behind him. "Hey, Peter, I found him! No, he was outside! What?" He screeched to someone out of earshot, at least from the couple that stood outside, as the entranceway remained blocked. Morgan turned back to them.

"Peter says he found something that might have been yours, but there's a very good chance it isn't… but uhm, I'll just go point blank here and say it's broken. It's your paperweight. You know the one with-"

"Dammit you two," Danny growled, shoving Morgan aside and stomping back into the building toward the commotion. Mindy remained frozen in place as Morgan ran after Danny.

Barely a handful of seconds had passed before Danny rushed back to the doorway, took Mindy by the hand, pulled her inside and shut the door behind them. He led them back through the various rooms, weaving her between groups of people. Some of them stared at their clasped hands but he couldn't care less.

After the initial shock wore off, Mindy returned her focus to the clamorous party before her, following after her…

She didn't exactly know what exactly he was to her anymore, but she didn't mind.

_**END**_


End file.
